


The Suicidal Tendencies of Dean Winchester

by mishasass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Depression, Other, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishasass/pseuds/mishasass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was tired and he just wanted to give up. That's exactly what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suicidal Tendencies of Dean Winchester

He was sick and tired of this shit. Dean just wanted to give up. It seemed as if he had nothing to live for anymore. His parents were dead, Bobby and Sam hated him, and he was just some ass hole of a druggie now. He hit rock bottom. He was depressed; he didn’t want to live anymore. 

Dean had quit his job today. He walked through the door of his apartment, went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He then walked over to the couch, opening his beer, taking a swig and then sitting down. He set it on the table, opening a drawer, pulling out a crushed substance. He put it in a line on the table and he shot it up his nose. The high felt so wonderful, it took all the pain away. He then grabbed his beer and finished it off. That’s when he got the idea. It was a great idea, to him at least. He walked over to his room and he grabbed his pistol. He went and sat on the couch.

Setting the gun on the table, he pulled his phone out from his pocket. He just needed to tell Sam good-bye. That’s all he needed to do before he left this shit of a world behind. He opened his phone and started a new message. "Good bye, Sammy. Take care." With that, he pressed send. Sent! He shut his phone, set it on the table, and grabbed the gun. He was now ready to leave. 

He held the gun up to his head, putting his finger on the trigger. He released the safety; now it was all set. He told himself to pull at the count of three. Here goes nothin’. 1… 2… 3! And he pulled the trigger, the lights went out. Dean Winchester was a dead man.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short, and I may decide to do more with it, but I was kind of wanting some feedback. If you guys do like it, I'll definitely write more! Also, I'm open to any kind of comments!


End file.
